This invention relates to the art of bed attachments and accessories, and more particularly to a new and improved bed clothing support.
One area of use of the present invention is supporting bed clothing above the body of the occupant of a hospital bed, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. It is necessary to alleviate pressure from bed linens on the lower extremities of certain patients, for example those having edemateous feet and legs and those recovering from burns, and heretofore metal bed cradles have been employed. Such metal bed cradles have the disadvantages of being relatively heavy and cumbersome and consequently a safety hazard to the patient along with being an effort to install and store.